


There's a first time for everything, Danvers

by Consuela_Banana



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jeans, Leather Jackets, Nervousness, Oh to be a fly on the wall, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers are my spirit animal, Their first time, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Banana/pseuds/Consuela_Banana
Summary: Alex is more than a little nervous at the prospect of being intimate with another woman for the first time. And Maggie is more than aware of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wasn't quite sure how this little number was going to turn out, really it was just something to do to pass the time in anticipation of the next instalment of everyone's favourite couple. 24th April seems a long time away. I don't know if I'll actually write anymore on this, or just start another one with a bit more of a solid direction in mind, but of course if you have any feedback or feelings on this, leave me a comment! #sanvers for the win

“I, uh….” she paused with uncertainty, “Maggie you know I’ve never done this before. With… a woman.”  
  
Maggie leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Alex’s.  
  
“I know Danvers,” she replied soothingly, “there’s a first time for everything.”  
  
Alex’s heart swelled at hearing the woman opposite talk in such reassuring terms, coupled with her pulse racing at the sheer excitement of them finally alone, together. Alex trailed her hands lightly down the detective’s slim arms, her eyes following her hands, as the detective stared intently back at her. Maggie’s eyes darkened wantonly as Alex’s touch felt like electricity coursing through her veins.  
  
Despite her usual bravery, the DEO agent was nervous. Maggie had long sensed the nervousness and once Alex’s hands had met hers, Maggie squeezed them playfully, accompanied by a smile. Alex smiled back, though it was tinged with nerves. Maggie’s eyes darted between Alex’s as she searched for the right words.  
  
“Y’know, Alex, if you don’t want to, I mean, if you’re not ready - “  
  
“I want to,” Alex interrupted quickly, her tone serious. “I want to. More than you know.”  
  
Alex’s outward projection of desire and vulnerability made Maggie’s heart pound in her chest, even harder than before. The tough agent she’d gotten to know was all at sea in front of her, and Maggie’s stomach fluttered at the thought that it was all because she was struggling to contain her feelings for the detective. Maggie’s throat was dry as she attempted to gulp down some air.  
  
“And…” Alex continued, her fingers lightly trailing up Maggie’s spine, “I am…. ready.”  
  
The words hung in the air for what felt like forever.  
  
The two women looked back at one another, each almost daring the other to make the first move, knowing that whoever did would certainly lead them to both topple over the edge of desire.  
  
Alex leaned in and lightly kissed Maggie’s cheek, her lips gliding over the detective’s olive skin, barely making contact. Maggie felt the back of her neck prick with goosebumps as she felt Alex breathe against her ear with such close proximity she began to feel light-headed.  
  
“Danvers…” Maggie whispered, her voice cracking with anticipation.  
  
“Mm-hmm” Alex hummed in response, her hand now delicately traversing the detective’s neck and into the base of her cranium, her long fingers entangled in Maggie’s dark tresses. Alex’s touch was driving Maggie wild.  
  
“We don’t….” Maggie’s voice trailed breathlessly as she felt her knees begin to buckle, the words failing her. “I mean if you don’t…”  
  
Alex’s hands were intertwined in Maggie’s long, dark hair as she withdrew from placing kisses on her cheek, moving back towards the detective’s lips before placing a deep, lingering kiss. Maggie felt the heat grow stronger between her thighs. She might not have been with another woman before, but Christ, did this woman know how to turn Maggie Sawyer into a hot mess.  
  
Their faces were mere millimetres apart.  
  
“You were saying, Detective Sawyer?” Alex asked, flirtatiously.  
  
Maggie paused; the want and need pumping through her like she’d never experienced before as the woman in front of her had effectively blown foreplay out of the water with her gentle seduction. She could contain herself no longer.  
  
“Fuck it,” Maggie blurted, grabbing Alex around her neck and pulling her in quickly for a passionate kiss.  
  
Alex let out a low moan in appreciation at Maggie’s assertiveness, which was one of the things she found such a turn-on.  
  
Their tongues met invitingly, their kiss deepening with every passing second as both women wanted each other more, and more, and more. Maggie’s right hand instinctively fell to Alex’s belt and she began to undo it deftly, something she’d had more practice at than she’d care to admit. Alex felt her stomach flip with nervous excitement as Detective Maggie Sawyer was expertly unbuckling her black leather belt before moving swiftly to unbutton the top of her denims as next priority.  
  
Alex had a thought to tell Maggie to stop. It flashed across her mind as her zipper began to descend. But that thought immediately dissipated when she felt Maggie’s hand come away from the opening of her jeans and pull away from their kiss.  
  
“Wha - “ Alex said, breathlessly, confused why Maggie had pulled away, her body immediately aching from missing her touch.  
  
Maggie’s chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath sharply, the passionate embrace sending her heart racing. She flicked her tongue across her lips before she attempted to speak.  
  
“Alex, I think we should slow down.”  
  
Alex’s brow furrowed with confusion. “Slow down?”  
  
The words were hers, but she was struggling with them. Maggie had always tried to do the right thing with Alex, as she felt a certain amount of responsibility for her - justified or not. There was no doubting that she found the tall DEO agent insanely attractive, and the more she’d got to know her the more she wanted to know, but she also didn’t want to make any mistakes. Alex was important. Alex’s first time with a woman was important. Maggie didn’t want to ruin anything.  
  
In the silence, Alex took a step backward and sat sideways on the arm of the couch, though never taking her eyes off the diminutive detective opposite.  
  
“Maggie, what is it?”  
  
Maggie shook her head and looked at the floor, her hands instinctively going to her hips.  
  
“Alex….” she responded, searching for the right words, “I don’t want to get this wrong.”  
  
“You’re not,” Alex replied.  
  
Maggie smiled back in acknowledgement, nervous to accept Alex’s rebuttal.  
  
“I’ve made so many mistakes in the past….”  
  
Alex outstretched the palm of her hand. “I’m not planning on being one of them, Sawyer,” she offered, steadfast. Maggie didn’t take her hand.  
  
“Alex,” she shook her head again, “God damn it, it’s not that I don’t want you, Jesus, if you only knew _how_ much I - “  
  
Alex bent forward quickly and grabbed Maggie’s belt buckle, pulling the dark-haired detective towards her as she remained on the arm of the couch. Maggie drew a sharp intake of breath as Alex dragged her towards her powerfully, a small suggestion of domination that made Maggie feel dizzy with excitement.  
  
Alex looked up from her seated position, her desire to be intimate with Maggie growing so strong that she was losing all perspective of beyond what was immediately in front of her. The agent’s hands remained on Maggie’s belt, holding her in position between her legs.  
  
“Don’t say anything” Alex whispered.  
  
Maggie’s eyes were drawn to Alex’s hands as they unleashed the detective’s belt and began to slowly push the buttons to her jeans through their respective holes. Maggie felt her knees go weak once more as she felt intermittent brushes of Alex’s hand across her underwear as the DEO agent worked on each metal button, moving closer to undoing her denims by the second. Without thought, Maggie allowed her leather jacket to slip from her shoulders and it dropped to the floor behind her, exposing her petite upper half, clad in a khaki ribbed henley top.  
  
Maggie’s jeans were undone. She bit her lip as she watched the entranced short-haired woman gently tug at the back of them to pull them down, careful to leave the detective’s underwear in place. Maggie watched as Alex’s cheeks flushed pink as the reality of what was happening was dawning on her, and she looked up into the detective’s dark brown eyes with a searching smile. Alex looked like Maggie had never seen her before; more than incredibly beautiful, but suddenly insecure, trying hard to know what to do next, desperate not to get anything wrong.  
  
Maggie bent down, placing a firm, reassuring kiss onto Alex’s lips, as she took the agent’s hands into her own. She gave them a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Here,” Maggie smiled, releasing Alex’s hands and taking hold of her own jeans, “let me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, they weren't going to try to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I wasn't sure if I was going to add any further chapters or just be a big fat tease with a one-shot, but because this pair are driving me crazy at the moment, I think I'll play out what their first time being intimate together may have been like. I'm sure we've all got our own thoughts. I actually feel that despite her worldly confidence, Alex was probably pretty nervous going into the unknown with Maggie. But then 2x09 happened and we all know why they called in sick with the black lung...

“Wait,” Alex whispered breathlessly, as her hands shot to clamp over Maggie’s.  
  
Maggie felt as if her heart leapt into her mouth in response to Alex’s request to stop, immediately blushing with worry that their current course of action was too much too soon. She wriggled her hands out from under Alex’s and they flew to the buttons on her jeans, quickly doing them back up again.  
  
Alex stood up from the corner of the arm of the couch as Maggie attempted a smile, awkwardly tugging her jeans upwards at the same time.  
  
“God, Alex, I’m sorry - ”  
  
Maggie’s felt her hands warm, fumbling at the metal buttons on her jeans, as Alex’s fingers danced over them and pulled them into her own.  
  
Alex’s eyes darted over Maggie, and her heart ached as she saw the woman opposite flush with apparent embarrassment. She’d wanted Maggie to pause just for a moment; she’d wanted to take in all of the petite detective’s alluring aesthetic at her most ridiculously attractive, but she could see her dark-haired lover had assumed she wanted them to stop altogether.  
  
“Sawyer, why are you apologising?” She smiled, looking into the detective’s deep brown eyes.  
  
Maggie smiled nervously, as her own irises darted between Alex’s.  
  
“I don’t know,” she inadvertently scoffed in reply, “I thought - I mean, you said…. you want to wait. And that’s cool, I can wait…” Maggie’s tone was unconvincing as the heat between her legs threatened to push her over the edge.  
  
A smile crept across Alex’s face as she listened to the woman in her arms sound a million miles from the tough detective who first attracted her, and instead heard the gentle, sensitive woman Alex knew she was falling deeper and deeper for. Maggie saw the smile.  
  
“Danvers?” She softly exclaimed, “Are you laughing at me?”  
  
Alex’s smile widened as Maggie playfully looked aggrieved.  
  
“I’m not laughing at you,” Alex reassured, “in fact, I think you’re being adorable frankly.”  
  
Maggie screwed up her face in confusion. _Adorable?_ She wanted to reply but before she could, Alex pressed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
“I didn’t want us to stop. And I don’t want to wait.” The DEO agent responded firmly. Maggie continued to listen as Alex wrapped her arms around her.  
  
“All I meant was…” her voice tailed off as she found herself stung with slight nervousness. Maggie let the words hang in the air as she wanted to see where they were going. Alex saw she needed to finish her sentence.  
  
“…what I _wanted_ to say,” Alex pressed her lips together, her heart pumping in her chest, “I mean, I’d prefer it if….can we…can we move this to....the bedroom instead?”  
  
Maggie sighed with relief. _She just wanted them to move to the bedroom._  
  
Maggie remained silent for a moment, her eyes blinking in relief and affection all at once. Only seconds earlier she’d assumed the woman who had her hands down her pants had wanted them to stop what they were doing entirely. Maggie inexplicably felt her eyes begin to glisten, which she knew was a stupid response to Alex asking them to move to the bedroom, but Maggie also knew it was because she was listening to someone who was experiencing a number of firsts in her adult life, which was overwhelming for anyone. They were now moving beyond their make-out sessions; increasing in frequency, getting heavier every time in the heat of passion. They couldn’t get enough of each other, and for both women, the limitations of their time together, be it stolen moments or carefully orchestrated dates were driving them crazy with the kind of frustration that could take years off your life.  
  
Maggie's mind flashed back to only a few days ago when they’d returned from dinner; Alex had lasted only long enough for Maggie to turn the key in her apartment door before they crashed inside, the strong Agent slamming Maggie against her wall in lust as the detective's framed police academy certificate smashed on the floor. Neither cared as their bodies pressed against each other urgently; their hands running desperately over one another, clamouring for each other roughly, as their all-consuming mutual attraction manifested itself once more. But both had reluctantly stopped short of ripping each other’s clothes off in the hallway, as they’d done so many times before, both thinking - if not entirely wishing - they should take it slower.

So another breathless encounter was curtailed. The depths of feelings from both, despite not admitting anything to one another, had been at the forefront of their minds, meaning crucially neither wanted to jeopardise their budding relationship by going too fast. 

They’d swapped many flirtatious texts over the weeks. They'd dragged each other into the stationery cupboard at the DEO for covert kisses. They’d seen each other half-undressed. And the sexual frustration had grown to an unbearable level. But that last milestone, that major step, finally being intimate with one another...... Maggie was conscious that Alex - for all her previous experience - would be stepping into the unknown. And to do that took courage, which Maggie was all too aware.  
  
Maggie instantly felt a wave of empathy for the woman wrapped around her, coupled with pangs of guilt for feeling that she hadn’t been considerate enough towards Alex for her needs, her experience of being with another woman for the first time.  
  
The DEO agent felt Maggie's arms trace back around from her waist until they were hand in hand, and Alex felt her heart rate increase again; a nervous breath escaping her lips. As Maggie led them across the living room, she turned back to face Alex, her eyes sparkling, with an understanding smile which said _everything will be alright._

Alex allowed herself to be gently pulled away from the couch as her girlfriend led them slowly over to the bed in the elder Danvers sister's apartment, their eyes breaking contact only once as Maggie navigated her way over to slight step which indicated the living area no more and they were entering Alex's bedroom. Alex's pulse raced and her mouth turned dry in nervous anticipation, coupled with a feeling of self-consciousness as her hands began to dampen whilst in Maggie's, her palms clammy with dizzy excitement and nerves all at once. Maggie turned and flashed a dimpled smile at Alex, who, for all her vulnerability in that moment, had never looked so beautiful.

Maggie broke contact and sat down on the end of the bed, her body language relaxed, despite her heartbeat racing out of control.

Alex side-stepped to turn the dimmer switch on the wall, and as she did, the lights dipped down to near-darkness.

"You still there Danvers?" Maggie joked loudly, shutting her eyes and reaching out in front of her as if the pair were lost in complete darkness. Alex appreciated the joke and allowed herself a nervous laugh, before slipping around the side of the bed to her nightstand. She bent down to flick on a dimly-lit bedside lamp, which afforded the room a little illumination. As she looked across towards the figure on the bed, the resounding _click_ of the lamp was drowned out by Alex's heart thudding in her chest.

Maggie leaned back onto the soft covers toward her, an elbow supporting her body as Maggie turned on her side to look back at Alex. Both stared silently at one another for what felt like an eternity, before Alex slipped off her shoes and knelt onto the side of the bed, joining the woman she found herself falling deeper every second for. As she moved closer, the detective's eyes closed involuntarily; Alex's delicate scent intoxicating her again in close proximity. Every time Maggie had been in Alex's company, that same natural scent stayed with her, and when it went away, she craved it like nothing she'd experienced before now.

Alex leaned towards Maggie purposefully and their lips immediately met; a deep, lingering kiss which was a familiar warmth spreading throughout each other's bodies. The kiss deepened, as Alex's hand worked through Maggie's dark tresses wantonly, and in turn, Maggie found her hand clasping Alex's cheek affectionately. Alex lowered herself downward, continuing to embrace her girlfriend, her legs instinctively moving either side of Maggie's thighs, effectively straddling the diminutive figure underneath her. Maggie unwittingly let out a moan of appreciation as her girlfriend pressed on top of her, Alex having gently coaxed Maggie backwards, her shoulders flat on the bed. Hearing the low moan escape Maggie's lips was music to Alex's ears, as hearing how turned on her girlfriend was gave a shot of pleasure in between her legs.

The black leather belt hung undone from Alex's jeans, and as the top button was already loosened, she pulled the zipper down as far as it would go, not stopping to break contact with Maggie. The detective underneath her breathed hard through her nose as they continued to kiss passionately, their tongues touching a constant reminder of what each other might be capable of.

Alex suddenly broke off their kiss, breathless. Maggie snapped into focus as Alex sat back on her heels, taking the NCPD officer's wrists in her hands, before leaning forward again and placing them high above Maggie's head. Alex's strength was such a turn-on to Maggie, and this act of dominance continued in succeeding to make Maggie hungry for more. She looked up at her own hands detained in position above her head on the bed, as Alex held them together with only one hand. Unable to move with the DEO agent straddled on top of her, Maggie felt a shiver go through her body and her underwear wet through.

"Goddamn it, Danvers," Maggie whispered, breathlessly, trying to comprehend how amazing she was.

Alex smiled back in appreciation, happy in the knowledge she seemingly was making all the right moves to please her girlfriend. She softened her grip on the detective's wrists.

As Alex gently let go, Maggie snaked an arm downwards, and her fingers reached the low collar of her henley top, dancing across the fabric flirtatiously. Alex observed Maggie's sideways coquettish smile and didn't need any more encouragement. She gave Maggie enough room to sit upwards, before her hands travelled down to pull the khaki top up by its hem, over the detective's toned torso and up, off, over her head. Maggie's hair fell about wildly, hitting her shoulders as she turned to watch Alex throw the discarded top back into the living room. Maggie's top half was exposed, save for a black bra which neither would consider fancy.

The detective turned back and was captivated by Alex's expression. Gone was the shyness from before; replacing it was a serious, sincere look that Maggie had seen a handful of times before. When Alex Danvers was given an objective, she used all her skills to achieve it. And this was going to be no exception.

Maggie leaned across and delicately began to undo the buttons holding Alex's shirt in place. The buttons on the fabric rose and fell sharply as Alex struggled to contain her deep breaths, and control the electricity-like feeling when the detective's slim fingers brushed against her skin underneath. Maggie bit her lip in concentration as she purposefully slipped each button undone, knowing that each step loosened would bring them closer to being as one. Alex watched on as her shirt fell loose, and a twinge of excitement shot through her body as Maggie slipped it off from her shoulders, revealing a deep burgundy coloured bra underneath. Maggie's eyes flicked between Alex's bra and the matching underwear peeking out from her loose denims, unknowingly gulping with anticipation. Alex noticed.

"Like what you see, Sawyer?" She said, suggestively.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one to tide you over.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for 2x19?

Now it was Maggie's turn for her pulse to race.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled nervously in reply, her eyes dancing up and down the semi-naked figure opposite. Her girlfriend didn't have as many curves as some of the women the detective had been attracted to in the past, but the sight of her girlfriend's long limbs, her torso, her collarbone..... Maggie's heart rate increased once more.

Alex leaned forward on the bed and kissed Maggie on the lips. Softly at first, yet with purpose, and soon the embrace increased in urgency; Maggie's hands instinctively going to Alex's face, her thumb sweeping delicately across her girlfriend's cheekbone as she'd done so many times before. Alex found her hands again travelling up the gentle curve of the petite detective's spine, her fingers tracing up as far as Maggie's long, dark hair, and settling at the base of her neck. Maggie felt Alex's hands lingering around her neck and into her hair, and she inadvertently let out a low growl of appreciation. Alex smiled into their kiss as she knew Maggie found her hair being played with a turn-on. She wanted to press all the right buttons.

Maggie's hands fell from Alex's face and quickly moved to pull the DEO agent's jeans downwards. Alex, still kneeled forwards on the bed, grabbed Maggie's hands once more, as she had done only a few minutes earlier in the living room. They broke away from their kiss and their eyes met briefly in the silence, the only sounds emitted came from the quick thud thud thud of their respective heartbeats.

Alex drew Maggie's hands away from her and she slipped backwards, her feet finding the floor so she was once again stood next to the bed. Neither broke eye contact as Alex's slender fingers headed towards the side of her jeans, taking a handful of the seam each side in order to tug them down. Maggie remained motionless on the bed. Her eyes were drawn to Alex's torso; the subtle outlines of her muscles on her abdomen pricked by goosebumps in their hundreds, dotted across her toned stomach. However nervous Alex was feeling, she was trying desperately to keep it inside.

"You're beautiful," Maggie whispered reassuringly to Alex.

Alex looked up, her eyes sparkling despite the barely-lit room. She smiled in acknowledgement and let out a nervous breath. Maggie reciprocated the smile and continued to watch Alex tug on her own jeans, pulling them down so that they made pools of denim at her feet. She stepped out of the discarded pants one foot before the other, before looking back at her girlfriend on the bed.

Maggie had seen Alex in several states of undress before now. When they'd first started dating they'd seen each other in the changing rooms at racketball and the gym; those dates stopped when they'd pressed each other against the lockers. Seeing each other sweaty and half-dressed was a bad idea if they wanted to take it slow. Their heavy make-out sessions at each other's apartment had led to tops coming off and even a zipper coming down; but neither had seen each other completely undressed.

Alex looked back at the woman sitting opposite her on her bed. Everything felt so surreal. Only weeks earlier she'd stayed awake in that same bed, tossing and turning with confusion and self-torment, and on several occasions cried herself to sleep too. Alex knew she had strong feelings for the feisty detective who'd barged her way onto her radar, but only recently had she truly realised the depth of feeling she felt for Maggie. And as she looked across at her effortlessly beautiful girlfriend staring back at her, her heart swelled as she recalled all the anguish and anxiety she'd felt, wishing the same woman now in front of her would reciprocate her feelings. Alex had wanted this moment for so long. She'd wanted to finally allow herself to be completely vulnerable with the woman she loved. And as her skin pricked with nervous anticipation, the warmth between her legs began to overpower her tense feelings, and a surge of adrenaline came to the fore.

Alex stepped forward against the bed and pulled Maggie towards her by her legs, roughly, wantonly. Maggie's body jerked forward to the edge of the bed, and her legs parted so that they straddled Alex. Maggie was shocked at the momentary display of domination, but Alex's strength was incredibly sexy and she allowed herself to be pulled up to meet the elder Danvers' lips. Their mouths parted and their tongues met, exploring each other as Alex's hands swiftly moved to the Maggie's jeans and pulled them down as far as the detective's knees in one rough, urgent movement. Maggie's body jerked as Alex dragged the slim denims down past her knees, directly, bluntly. Seeing Alex rip her pants off made Maggie's blood pump at a rate of knots, and as Alex tugged the jeans off her feet and threw them behind her, the dark-haired detective was suddenly very aware her underwear was wet through. She wanted Alex badly.

Filled with a sudden confidence, Alex knelt down in front of Maggie at the edge of the bed, kissing the inside of the detective's thighs. Her hands snaked up towards Maggie's simple black underwear, her fingers meeting a thin layer of lace at the top and curling underneath, to gain purchase.

"Alex..." Maggie whispered, her eyes closing uncontrollably as she felt the touch of her girlfriend's fingers against her skin like electricity.

The DEO agent continued to press gentle kisses against the inside of Maggie's thighs, her fingers now pulling down the underwear towards her. "Danvers," Alex said in a low voice in between kisses, "Call me Danvers."

She slipped the black underwear over Maggie's knees and down as she laid back against the duvet; the damp lingerie falling to the floor as Maggie's feet were still planted either side of her girl. Maggie's chest rose and fell parallel to the bed as she laid one hand across her forehead, her breath quickening. Alex's kisses crept higher on the inside of her thighs; higher, and higher still...

"F-fuck, Danvers," Maggie exclaimed breathlessly.

Alex loved seeing Maggie this vulnerable. Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, and it would take a bit of experimentation no doubt to achieve the desired result. But in that moment, as the woman she loved laid stricken in front of her, desperate for Alex's touch, she wanted to do anything and everything to satisfy her woman.

Maggie broke from her momentary trance and sat upright, her hands immediately flying to the back of her girlfriend, directly to the clasp of Alex's bra. Maggie unhooked the bra immediately, expertly, and threw it behind Alex. Alex wasted no time by responding in kind, she too reaching for the two little hooks which stood in her way. She released Maggie's bra and let it slip down slowly, dropping gently into Maggie's lap. The black bra seemed to drop in slow motion as the two women looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity; first an intense stare in realisation there was no going back this time, until both found themselves looking admiringly, lustfully, at each other's naked form. They'd waited to sleep together, and it had felt like an eternity. They'd told each other it was the sensible thing, not to rush their relationship, but with every touch, every look before now, the hunger and desire had grown in each other to a level that had become unbearable.

Alex felt her underwear completely wet against her but she didn't care. Alex had dreamed of relinquishing herself to Maggie for so long; she'd wanted it so badly. She'd wanted _her_ so badly. She didn't want to wait any longer. Neither did Maggie.

Maggie pulled Alex on top of her and they fell backwards onto the bed, the now-naked detective rolling on top of her short-haired girlfriend. Maggie's lips brushed against Alex's breast as her hand traced down the DEO agent's goose-pimpled torso, palm side up. She wasted no time in allowing her fingers to slide underneath Alex's soaked underwear, self-guided towards her hot centre. Alex felt her girlfriend's hand strain against the fabric of her underwear before a light sweep on sensitive skin made Alex's back arch with pleasure. Maggie continued to place kisses across Alex's chest and ribcage, before eventually gently kissing her collarbone, and sucking at her neck. Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Maggie's fingers pressed underneath her underwear, this time with stronger purpose and intensity.

"Je-SUS" Alex blurted, as Maggie's fingers traced around her entrance. Maggie smiled and moved to the other side of Alex's neck. Alex found her hands had instinctively palmed Maggie's breasts as the detective propped herself over her.

Maggie withdrew from Alex's neck, sliding backwards onto her heels and bringing her hand back to the top of Alex's burgundy-coloured underwear. Her fingers were slippery as she used both hands to slip the short-haired agent's ruined underwear down her legs and off. Maggie couldn't help herself but look down and admire Alex in all her glory, only now finally getting the opportunity to release all the pent-up sexual tension. Alex's chest rose and fell as her pulse raced.

Maggie leaned forward once more to kiss Alex and her hand returned to its previous position, no longer constrained by the fabric prison of Alex's underwear. Maggie wasted no time. Alex was primed. She slipped two fingers inside her and Alex's hips bucked at the sensation, as an involuntary sharp intake of breath followed.

"Did I hurt you?" Maggie said quickly, looking straight into Alex's eyes.

Alex's hand flew to keep Maggie's in place as she shook her head in the negative. _Hurt me? Like fuck - that felt amazing_ Alex thought to herself, the words trapped within her.

Maggie understood. She let her fingers slip in and out of Alex, finding a gentle rhythm, watching her girlfriend to see what it was doing to her. Alex's eyes remained closed as her hand weaved through her short hair, holding on for dear life as Maggie continued to be inside her. Maggie watched as Alex's tongue flicked across her lips, and she could feel Alex gripping on to her fingers from inside. The inherent habit of rocking her hips back and forth gave Alex some purchase as she unwittingly moved to get further pleasure from her girlfriend. _God, that feels.... that feels....._ Alex's mind drifted and the words fell away as the sensation of her girlfriend inside her overtook any rational thought in her mind.

"Yes..." Alex whispered unconsciously, as she felt herself approaching coming undone.

As Alex's breaths became shallow, Maggie slowed to a halt, before allowing her digits to retreat back to the safety of Alex's sensitive folds. The silky translucence of her girlfriend remained on her fingers as she lightly danced them across Alex's swollen centre.

"Huh?" Alex looked up from her trance in frustration, "Hey, what - where'd you go?"

Maggie's fingers kept circling. "We've got all night Danvers, you're not in a rush are you?" She replied.

Alex's eyes closed once more as her head fell back onto the bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to see a conclusion to this? Anyone? Leave me your thoughts in the comments....


End file.
